Letters For You!
by Saika Tsuruhime
Summary: Nobunaga, Ranmaru, dan Mitsuhide berencana mengirimkan surat kepada Nouhime sebagai permohonan maaf atas tindakan tidak waras yang pernah mereka lakukan. Penasaran dengan isi surat mereka? Makanya, baca dong ! Mind to Read and Review or only Read this Fic?


Author: "Hola Minna~ Jumpa lagi dengan Saya, Saika Tsuruhime~! _Yoroshiku Onegasimasu_~!" *semangat '45*

NoNouRaM: "Yah… Lagi-lagi kita masuk FanFic-nya… Bakal nista deh…" *pundung di pojokan*

Author: Lha? Kok begitu? Ya sudah deh kalau begitu… Nah, ini sekuel dari FanFic Saya yang sebelumnya, yang judulnya '**Nouhime Hamil ?**'. Kalau bingung sama FanFic Saya yang satu ini, silahkan baca FanFic Saya sebelumnya yang berjudul '**Nouhime Hamil ?**' buatan Saya yang GaJe-nya minta ampun! Paham? Kalau iya, syukurlah…! Dan kalau tidak paham, baguslah (?)… Dan juga, kali ini _genry_ FanFic-nya lebih dari satu, gak kaya' sebelumnya. Jadi, kalau menurut Anda _genry_-nya kagak cocok t'rus cocoknya sama yang lain, nanti saya ganti deh... Ya sudah, daripada basa-basi, mari kita mulai FanFic Saya yang satu ini~! _Hope you like it_~!"

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

**Judul: Letter's For You!**

**Disclaimer: SenBasa milik Capcom. Saya hanya minjem karakter-karakternya buat Saya nistain. Dan cerita ini milik Saya~**

**Warning: MEGA OOC, MEGA GaJe, kesalahan EYD banyak sekali (dan Saya juga malas baikin.), tidak ada di sejarah manapun, one-shoot, dan de-el-el-es-be lainnya yang dapat Anda temukan… Dan juga… DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Nobunaga, Ranmaru, dan Mitsuhide berencana mengirimkan surat kepada Nouhime sebagai permohonan maaf atas tindakan tidak waras yang pernah mereka lakukan. Penasaran dengan isi surat mereka? Makanya, baca dong~! **_**Mind to Read and Review or only Read this Fic**_**?**

**. **

**(^_^) Happy Enjoyed and Hope You Like It for Read My Story/FanFic… (^_^)**

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

"Huwah~ Segarnya udara pagi ini~" seru seorang anak kecil- *dihajar sama orang yang dimaksud*… Eh, maksudnya, seru seorang anak laki-laki yang mukanya cocok banget untuk dicubit-cubit (?), yakni Mori Ranmaru.

"Iya, Ranmaru-kun! Udara pagi ini terlalu sejuk! Huwah~ _I love it_ kalau udaranya sejuk, karena bebas dari _global warming_!" balas seru seorang perempuan yang kalau marah benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan, yakni Nouhime. *Author ditodongin dua _hand gun_-nya Nouhime*

"Ayo~ Yang cepet larinya~! Entar Gue tinggalin lho~!" seru seorang bapak-bapak- *dihajar duluan sama orang yang dimaksud*… Eh, maksud Saya, seru seorang pria yang umurnya mungkin sekitar seratus tahun lebih- (?) *dihajar lagi sama orang yang dimaksud*… Eh, tau dah! Pokoknya yang barusan berseru tadi bernama Oda Nobunaga.

"Aiya~ Nobunaga-sama larinya cepet amat~ Ini kan, jalan santai _or_ lari santai. Bukan lomba lari estafet~!" balas seorang pemuda yang muda-muda tapi patut dikasihani karena rambutnya ubanan, yakni Akechi Mitsuhide *Author dihajar sama Mitsuhide* .

"Lho, yang penting Gue lari! Ya sudah, Gue tinggal duluan ya! _Jaa ne_!" balas seru Nobunaga pada Mitsuhide. Alhasil, Nobunaga lari meninggalkan Nouhime, Ranmaru, Mitsuhide yang ada di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya, apa sih yang sedang mereka berempat lakukan? Oalah, ternyata mereka sedang melakukan foging/poging (?) Saudara-saudara! *dihajar sama NoNouRaM karena salah ngetik* Eh, maksud saya, ternyata mereka sedang melakukan jogging, Saudara-saudara! Tau kan jogging? Kalau tau, baguslah~ Dan kalau nggak tau, ya nggak papa! Karena saya sendiri bingung mo jelasin gimana~ *dihajar*. Nah… tau-tau, Nobunaga malah lari dengan kecepatan ala Ko*a*aka S*n* dari anime/manga E*esh*eld 2* (Saya sensor ga papa, kan?). Ckckck…

"Hhh… Biarkan saja dia, Mitsuhide. Nanti dia bakal balik lagi kok." titah Nouhime pada Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide dan Ranmaru yang mendengar titah tersebut hanya dapat memasang wajah bingung dengan tatapan 'Nouhime-sama-tahu-dari-mana?' pada Nouhime. Nouhime hanya membalas tatapan Mitsuhide dengan tatapan 'liat-aja-nanti!'.

Dan tepat tatapan Nouhime. Sedetik berikutnya, Nobunaga nongol di depan trio NouRaM dengan lari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Eh, kalian tau tidak, jalan pulang? Gue lupa~" tanya Nobunaga pada NouRaM; yang dengan sukses membuat Mitsuhide dan Ranmaru yang mendengarnya _sweat drop_.

'_Ternyata… Hebat-hebat tapi pikun… Pantas aja Nouhime-sama memberikan tatapan seperti itu tadi… Salut… Salut…, dah!'_ batin Mitsuhide dan Ranmaru di tengah _sweat drop_-nya.

"Makanya, Nobunaga-sama harus bersabar akan hal ini! Yuk, kita jogging bareng!" nasihat sekaligus ajak Nouhime pada Nobunaga. Nobunaga hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya sudah! Yuk~!" seru Nobunaga dengan semangat yang melebihi semangat tahun 1500-an (?).

"Yoooooooooosh~!" koor trio NouRaM dengan semangat tahun 100-an (?).

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

"Fuah~ Segarnya~!" seru seseorang. Mari kita beri julukan 'OMP' (1)!.

"Yo'i! Tidak ada yang lebih menyegarkan daripada mandi di pagi hari~!" balas komentar seseorang. Mari kita beri dia julukan 'OMK-2' (1)!.

"Hehe. Kau benar, kawan…!" cengir OMP.

"…" seseorang hanya diam... Kita sebut saja 'OMK-3' (1).

"_By the way_, kau merasa bersalah tidak setelah tragedi 'tebak-tebakkan' itu?" tanya OMK-2 pada OMP.

"Hum… Sebenarnya sih, iya… Tapi, apa 'dia' bakal maafin kita?" OMP balas bertanya pada OMK-2.

"Hmm… Kalau masalah itu, aku tidak tahu. Karena aku merasa 'dia' masih kesal pada kita… Tapi, apa tidak ada salahnya kita meminta maaf?" OMK-2 menjawab pertanyaan OMP, sekaligus ia balik bertanya pada OMP.

"…" OMK-3 hanya dapat terdiam…

"Hum… Kau benar. Tapi, aku masih ada sedikit perasaan takut pada 'dia' jika beliau marah." OMP menjawab denga sedikit putus asa terlintas di nadanya.

"Kenapa kudu mesti takut?" Tanya OMK-2 dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"…" OMK-3 hanya dapat diam membisu.

"Hah? Memangnya, kenapa?" Merasa ditanya dengan nada tantangan, OMP bertanya pada OMK-2.

"Takut itu bolehnya hanya pada Tuhan (2)! Tidak boleh pada yang lainnya!" Jawab OMK-2 yang dengan tumben-tumbennya bijak.

_**Guuubbbraaakk~!**_

"Hei, napa malah pingsan gitu?" Merasa heran, OMK-2 bertanya pada OMP dan OMK-3.

"Habisnya, kamu bilang begituan sih! Tumben bijak gitu!" Jawab OMP dengan sedikit jengkel.

"…" OMK-3 hanya memilih diam…

"Lha, kan memang nyata?! Gimana sih…?!" Tanya OMK-2 pada OMP dengan tak kalah sengitnya jengkel.

"Iya iya… Aku tau!" Jawab OMP.

"Lantas, kenapa?" OMK-2 bertanya dengan kebingungan.

"Jadi, kalo sama Orang Tua ga usah takut gitu?" OMP bertanya pada OMK-2 dengan nada menantang.

"…" OMK-3 lebih memilih diam sejak dari tadi…

"…" Mati kata, OMK-2 terdiam.

"Hayo… Jawab!" Tantang OMP pada OMK-2.

"… pengecualian untuk itu, deh!" Jawab OMK-2 dengan santai.

"Haiya~ Capek deh~!" OMP hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya sangking takjubnya ia dengan jawaban OMK-2.

"…." OMK-3 hanya diam… Entahlah mengapa ia memilih diam.

"_Back to topic, my friend_! Jadi, bagaimana caranya kita meminta maaf pada'nya'?" OMP bertanya pada OMK-2 dan OMK-3.

"Hum… Kalo langsung bilang 'kita minta maaf!', gimana?" usul OMPK-2.

"…" OMK-3 benar-benar tidak berbicara sedari tadi…

"Jangan! Terlalu beresiko!" tolak OMP.

"Jadi, bagaimana…? Aku gak ada ide, nih…! Habis yang kepikiran cuma cara gitu!" OMK-2 sepertinya kehabisan ide…

"Kalau aku sih, nggak tau juga mo gimana… Ha~ah. Aku bukan orang yang IQ-nya di atas 200, sih…" jawab OMP dengan nada pasrah.

"…" siapa lagi ini jika bukan OMK-3?

"Haaahhh… Gimana ya…?" tanya OMP dan OMK-2 secara bersamaan.

"…" OMK-3 diam saja sejari tadi… Jangan-jangan, bisu nih orang?!

"Nnnggg… Kenapa anda diam saja, tuan?" tanya OMK-2 pada OMK-3.

"…" jawab OMK-3 yang dapat memecahkan Rekor Dunia (?).

"Nnnggg… Tuan? Halo~ Anda baik-baik saja, tuan?" Gantian OMP yang bertanya kebingungan.

"…" terdiam, hanya bisa diam. OMK-3 terdiam…

"Tuan… Ada apa? _Doushite_?" OMP dan OMK-2 bertanya dengan nada yang lumaya cemas pada OMK-3.

"…Habisnya…" Akhirnya! Akhirnya OMK-3 berbicara! Luar biasa~!

"…" penasaran, OMP dan OMK-2 diam.

"Habisnya… HABISNYA GUE MO NGOMONG APA, KALAU DIALOG BAGIAN GUE UDAH KALIAN BERDUA PAKE! GGGRRR~! NGAJAK TAWURAN KAH KALIAN, HAH?!" amuk OMK-3 dengan amarah tingkat Presiden (?) yang dapat menulikan langit dan menggetarkan bumi. Dan amukan OMK-3 tersebut telah membuat 'hujan lokal' yang dengan tepatnya mengenai OMP dan OMK-2. Ckckck… Kasihan…

"Ah… _Gomen, gomen_ kalau begitu~! Lagian kita berdua juga nggak mau ngajak tawuran, kok…! Kita cinta damai~! _Peace is so beautiful_~!" ucap OMK-2 yang menggunakan payung sebagai perisainya agar terhindar dari 'hujan lokal' OMK-3.

"Ha~ah… Omong-omong tuan, apakah tuan memiliki strategi untuk meminta maaf pada 'dia'?" tanya OMP _to the point_.

"Huh? Strategi minta maaf pada'nya'? Ya ada dong~!" Jawab OMK-3 dengan bangganya minta ampun.

"AAAPPPAAA~?! YA-HA~! _LET'S PARTY_, YA-HA~!" Sangking girangnya OMP dan OMK-2 atas jawaban OMK-3, tanpa sadar mereka berdua telah tertular virus Date Masamune yang hobi make kata '_Let's Party_!' (?).

"O-o-oy~ Gue belum aja ngasih tau apa ide gue…" OMK-3 merasa bingung dengan tingkah GaJe OMP dan OMK-2.

"Oh iya ya! Mwehehe…" OMP dan OMK-2 hanya bisa nyengir se-nyengir-nyengirnya.

"Wadeh… Ya sudah deh, ni rencanyanya! Pst… pst… pst…" OMK-3 yang takjub akan kelakuan OMP dan OMK-3 akhirnya memberi tahu tempe (?) rencanya pada OMP dan OMK-3 dengan berbisik, sehingga hanya mereka bertiga, malaikat kanan-kiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Mengetahui-lah yang mengetahui apa yang mereka bisikkan dan rencanakan. Bahkan Author yng lagi nulis FanFic ini saja tidak tahu apa yang lagi mereka bisikkan dan rencanakan.

"Hum… Boleh juga tuh rencananya, Tuan!" Ucap OMP dengan takjub sangat.

"Wah~ Mantep, Tuan~!" OMK-2 dengan tumben-tumbennya takjub.

"Hehehe… Siapa dulu~?" OMK-3 bertanya dengan sombongnya selangit.

"ANDA KEREN, TUAN~!" Seru OMP dan OMK-2 dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Ya sudah, kapan kita mulai rencana dariku?" tanya OMK-3 pada OMP dan OMK-2.

"Hum… Lebih baik… SEKARANG!" Jawab OMP da OMK-2 dengan semangat masa muda ala *oc* L*e dan *ait* *u* dari anime/manga N**u*o (sengaja disensor demi kepentingan bersama (?)).

"YOSH~! Kalau begitu, saya akan ambilkan alat-alat untuk melakukan rencana tersebut~!" Seru OMP dengan semangat perang. Segera saja OMP berlari meninggalkan OMK-2 dan OMK-3 untuk mengambil alat-alat yag sedang mereka butuhkan untuk waktu sekarang.

"IYA~! _GANBATTE NE_~!" Seru OMK-2 dan OMK-3 dengan semangat yang bagaikan orang melihat pertandingan Sepak Bola (?).

**-o-o-O-O-o-o- **

"Lalalalalalala~" seorang wanita yang berwajah cantik jelita sedang bersenandung ria sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Yup! Dialah Nouhime, orang yang (mungkin) sedang kita nanti-nantikan.

"Hah~ Dimana Nobunaga-sama, Ranmaru-kun, dan Mitsuhide ya~? Kok trio NoRaM itu gak muncul-muncul dari habis jogging tadi…? Hah~" desah Nouhime dengan nada putus asa dan keheranan yang terdengar di nadanya. Kasihan~

"Eh, apa ini?" Bingung, Nouhime-pun mengambil tiga buah kertas yang dilipat yang terdapat di meja kamarnya begitu ia tiba di kamarnya.

'_Surat…? Ada tiga buah pula… Ada apa ini?'_ Batin Nouhime. Dibukalah salah satu surat yang ada di meja kamarnya.

Wajah Nouhime yang awalnya heran berubah menjadi wajah terharu begitu membaca salah satu surat tersebut.

Penasaran sama isi surat yang dibaca Nouhime? Ini dia~:

_Untuk Nouhime-sama…_

_NOUHIME-SAMA~! MAAFKAN HAMBA YANG HINA DAN TAK BERPENDIDIKAN INI TELAH BERKATA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK SEWAKTU KEJADIAN 'ITU'~! HAMBA MEMANG PATUT MATI DAN HAMBA MENGAKU TELAH BERSALAH ATAS KEJADIAN 'ITU'~! MAAF, NOUHIME-SAMA~!_

_Ha-ah~ Ngomong-ngomong, kalimat yang serba besar itu jujur dari hati terdalam saya lho, Nouhime-sama! Hehehe… Ngomong-ngomong, apa Nouhime-sama masih marah dan kesal atas kejadian 'itu'? Kalau iya, saya benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar dengan tulus dari hati saya yang terdalam meminta maaf~! Maaf…_

_Dudududuh~ Jangan nangis karena sedih ya, Nouhime-sama! Nanti saya juga ikut sedih, lho! Aiya~ Saya malah nangis kan jadinya?! Kalau Nouhime-sama nggak percaya, tuh ada bercak air mata saya yang netes ke kertas ini! Hiks… Tuh kan~ Gara-gara nulis beginian saya malah jadi sedih, kan?!_

_Ya sudah lah. Untuk menutupi surat tidak jelas dari saya, maka saya akan mengucapkan…:_

_Maaf ya, Nouhime-sama!_

_Dari: Mori Ranmaru._

'_Ranmaru-kun, justru aku bukan menangis karena sedih! Justru aku menangis karena terharu! Terima kasih, ya! Dan juga, kau berpendidikkan dan tidak hina, kok! Jangan pernah bilang kamu patut mati, OK? Kau kumaafkan, kok! Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu lagi, ya? Ngomong-ngomong, kamu belajar bahasa yang bagiku terlalu puitis ini dari mana, ya?'_ batin Nouhime yang diakhiri pertanyaan. Segera ia simpan surat dari Ranmaru di kotak perhiasan yang pernah Nobunaga berikan padanya. Dan setelah menyimpan surat dari Ranmaru tersebut, ia segera membuka surat kedua dari ketiga surat yang ditemukannya yang terletak di mejanya.

Inilah isinya…:

_Untuk Kicchou alias Nouhime-sama…_

_Nouhime-sama, maaf ya atas kejadian 'itu'! Gara-gara saya, Nobunaga-sama yang kadang suka saya panggil Nobunaga-kou dan Ranmaru-kun dihajar Nouhime-sama! Seharusnya saya yang patut kena hajar Nouhime-sama! Maaf ya, Kicchou…! Dan maaf kalau bahasa saya nyampur-nyampur tidak jelas begini… Soalnya otak saya lagi mampet, nih!_

_Yah… Hanya satu kata dan satu kalimat saja yang dapat saya berikan untuk Nouhime-sama. Yakni…:_

_Maaf. Maaf ya, Nouhime-sama!_

_Dari: Akechi Mitsuhide._

'_Mitsuhide, terima kasih atas surat permohonan maaf ini, ya! Iya iya… Kau kumaafkan! Tapi, jagan diulangi lagi, ya?'_ batin Nouhime dengan sangat terharu. Disimpannya surat Mitsuhide ke dalam kotak perhiasan tempat ia meyimpan surat dari Ranmaru. Sesudah itu, ia segera membuka surat terakhir. Setelah selesai membacanya, betapa terharunya Nouhime hingga ia meneteskan air mata sangking terharunya atas semua kejadian yang telah terjadi.

Ini dia isi surat terakhir…:

_Untuk Nou-chan…_

_Nouh, maaf ya, atas kejadian 'itu'~! Aku benar-benar menyesal! Aku benar-benar suami yang tidak baik! Aku benar-benar menyesal! Benar-benar sangat menyesal! Maaf, ya…!_

_Mungkin… Kata 'maaf' saja tidak cukup untuk mewakili segala penyesalanku atas kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat di kejadian 'itu'… Aku benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar menyesal, Nouh! Namun, mau percaya atau tidak, kata 'maaf' yang kuberikan untukmu ini dari lubuk hati terdalam yang kumiliki! Kata siapa aku ini tidak memiliki hati? Setiap manusia memiliki hati, kan? Dan juga, percaya atau tidak, ini sebenarnya ideku, lho! Yakni mengirim surat yang berisi permohonan maaf atas kesalahan di kejadian 'itu'. Hebat, bukan?_

_Jadi… Mewakili Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide… Kami bertiga benar-benar mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang sudah kami perbuat, baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja! Dan juga, mewakili Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide… Kami ingin bertanya…:_

_Apakah kau sudah memaafkan kami atas kejadian 'itu', Nouhime?_

_Dari: Oda Nobunaga._

"N-Nobunaga-sama… Hiks… Terima kasih banyak, Nobunaga-sama! Saya benar-benar terharu! Saya sudah tidak marah dan kesal pada kalian! Saya sudah memaafkan kalian! Hiks… hiks…" pecahlah tangis Nouhime di tengah kesunyian kamarnya. Ya, ia sedang menangis terharu.

"Pst… Sepertinya rencana anda berhasil, Tuan!" Ujar seorang dengan nada puas. Dan berkat omongan orang misterius tersebut, Nouhime sempat kaget dan mengusap air matanya dengan segera.

"Ya… Syukurlah…" balas seorang lagi yang juga membuat Nouhime membalikkan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia karena ia sedang melihat…

"No-Nobunaga-sama…? Ranmaru-kun…? Mitsuhide…? Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di sini?" tanya Nouhime dengan nada keheranan dan mata yang sembab karena ia sempat menangis karena terharu.

"Ya… Untuk melihat hasil dari Nobunaga-sama, Nouhime-sama!" Jawab Mitsuhide dengan nada riang. Tumben?

"K-kalian… Terima kasih, ya…" ucap Nouhime dengan nada terharu.

"Hah? Kenapa harus berterima kasih, Nouhime-sama?" tanya Ranmaru dengan wajah polos.

"Seharusnya, kami bertiga yang berterima kasih!" Sahut Nobunaga. "Oiya, sebagai permohonan maaf dan terima kasih dari kami, aku ingin bertanya padamu, Nouh! Nouh, apa benar elemenmu itu api?"

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa, Nobunaga-sama? Itu memang benar kok, kalau elemen saya api." Jawab Nouhime dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yah… Ka-karena…" sengaja dihentikan Nobunaga karena ia gugup setengah mati. "Soalnya yah… Gara-gara apimu yang terlalu kuat dan membara, kau telah memenuhi hatiku dengan api cintamu padaku… Dan juga, gara-gara apimu yang terlalu kuat, kau sudah sukses sekali membarakan rasa cintaku padamu, Nouh!" Lanjut Nobunaga dengan wajah yang merahnya melebihi kepiting rebus yang diberi saus tomat dan saus sambal dan diberi hiasan tomat (?) karena terlalu gugup dan malu karena telah menggombal Nouhime. Tumben main gombal, Nobunaga? Belajar dari mana, tuh?

"N-No-Nobunaga-sama…?!" Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Nobunaga, Nouhime-pun wajahnya juga memerah, semerah api yang membara (?) sangking senang, malu, kaget, de-el-el lainnya…

"Oiya, Nouhime-sama," kali ini, Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide memanggil Nouhime dengan nada riang, seriang anak kecil lah… "Apa Nouhime-sama pandai memakai senjata pistol?" tanya Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide bersamaan dengan nada riang.

"Huh? Ya tentu saja! Senjataku kan, semua jenis senjata api! Percaya atau tidak, gini-gini aku pandai merakit bom, tahu?!" Jawab Nouhime dengan sewot. Sepertinya bagian merakit bom itu patut dicurigai… "Eh, memangnya kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Yah… Karena…" Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkatannya agar membuat Nouhime penasaran. "Tanyakan saja alasannya pada Nobunaga-sama! Hehehe…" jawab Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide dengan kompak dan diakhiri cengiran.

"Hum… Memangnya kenapa, Nobunaga-sama?" Sangking penasarannya, Nouhime bertanya pada Nobunaga _to the point_.

"Yah… karena…" Nobunaga terdiam untuk mengambil nafas karena ia gugup. "Karena kau telah men-'dor'kan hatiku, Nouh! Maksudku, yah… karena kau telah berhasil menembak hatiku dengan peluru yang bernama 'cinta'…" lanjutnya yang wajahnya sudah merah dan panas banget, semerah dan sepanas magma Gunung Berapi (?) sangking gugup dan malunya ia menggombal Nouhime (lagi).

"E-e-eh?! Anda belajar menggombal itu dari mana, Nobunaga-sama?!" tanya Nouhime pada Nobunaga dengan histeris _plus_ menjerit.

"Hehehe… Hebat, kan~?" pamer Nobunaga GaJe. "Dan selain itu…"

"Eh? Selain itu?" Nouhime mengulangi perkataan Nobunaga dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya~ Selain itu~" bukan Nobunaga yang menjawab, tetapi Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide yang menjawab. "Selain itu… Nouhime-sama berhasil menembakkan peluru yang bernama 'kasih sayang' pada seluruh penghuni di Klan Oda ini~ Hehehe…"

"E-eh?! Belajar gombal dari mana kalian?!" tanya Nouhime dengan histeris dan menjerit lagi.

"Huuummm… Kasih tau gak ya~? Khikhikhi… Khukhukhu~ Fufufufufu~" Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide sengaja tidak memberi tahu dari mana trio NoRaM belajar menggombal.

"Ya kasih tau lah! Kalau nggak…" dengan indahnya (?), Nouhime mengeluarkan dua _hand gun_-nya dan diarahkannya dua _hand gun_ tersebut kea rah trio NoRaM.

"Mwehehehe… KAAABUUUR~!" dan dengan satu perintah dari Nobunaga, trio NoRaM-pun kabur dari kamar Nouhime dengan kecepatan kilat (?).

"HEEEIII~ AWAS YA KALIAN~! KUKEJAR KALIAN~~!" Dengan semangat tempur, Nouhime-pun mengejar trio NoRaM dengan kecepatan halilintar (?). "KASIH TAU KALIAN BERTIGA BELAJAR MENGGOMBAL DARI MANA~?!"

"ITU RAHASIA~ AHAHAHA~" jawab trio NoRaM yang sukses menambah perempatan di kepala Nouhime.

"GRRROOOAAARRR~ KUKEJAR KALIAN~" sangking emosinya Nouhime, ia-pun mengaum bagai 'kucing besar' yang biasanya hidup di hutan (?).

"AYO TAMBAH KECEPATANNYA~! ADA HARIMAU KELAPARAN YANG INGIN MENERKAM KITA~!" Ajak Ranmaru dengan nada riang. Sukseslah ajakan Ranmaru ini membuat Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide menambah kecepatan lari mereka.

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN LOLOS!" Seru Nouhime yang juga turut menambah kecepatan larinya.

Dan berkat adegan 'kucing mengejar tikus' atau 'anjing mengejar kucing', hebohlah Klan Oda dengan suara derap langkah berlari dan teriakan semangat. Ya, mereka berempat berkejar-kejaran dengan hati yang riang dan bahagia, tidak dengan perasaan benci dan dendam. Yah… Walaupun Nouhime emosi, bukan berarti dia marah, membenci seseorang, maupun dendam. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya, ada perasaan riang gembira dan bahagia. Ahahaha…

Jika dipikir-pikir, mereka berempat seperti sebuah keluarga, ya? Yah… Anggap saja Oda Nobunaga menjadi ayah, Nouhime menjadi ibu, Akechi Mitsuhide sebagai anak pertama, dan Mori Ranmaru sebagai anak kedua. Hah… Keluarga yang bahagia, ya?

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

"SURAT~ SURAT~ ADA SURAT~" sebuah teriakan membahana yang dapat memecahkan kaca jendela jenis apapun terdengar di depan sebuah kastil yang megah.

"Ya… Sebentar~!" Sahut seseorang dengan berlari-lari kecil berusaha untuk sampai ke pintu tempat seseorang berteriak 'ada surat'.

"Ya… surat untuk sia-" pertanyaan dari orang yang membuka pintu untuk mengambil surat terputus begitu ia melihat orang yang bertugas mengirim surat. "K-ka-kau…"

"Yo! Apa kabar, anak kecil?" Sapa sang tukang pos dadakan (?) kepada orang yang membukakan pintu.

"K-kau… KAU CHOSOKABE MOTOCHIKA?! SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI?! DAN LAGI, AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL! AKU PUNYA NAMA, YAKNI MORI RANMARU, BUKAN ANAK KECIL! KAU TAHU TIDAK, HAH?!" Teriak orang yang membukakan pintu dengan penuh emosi pada tukang pos dadakan (?) yang bernama Chosokabe Motochika. Yah… Diketahui lah, orang yang sedang berteriak penuh emosi adalah Mori Ranmaru.

"Yayaya… Terserah kau sajalah! Dan juga, aku di sini hanya untuk mengirim surat, kok! Tidak ada maksud lain~ Tenang saja…!" Jawab Motochika dengan santai kelewat batas.

"Hah? Mengirim surat? Kau jadi tukang pos dadakan gitu?" tanya Ranmaru dengan wajah yang polos.

"Yah… Anggap saja begitu. Ni suratnya!" Jawab Motochika seraya menyerahkan sebuah surat yang ditutup dengan amplop dan lengkap diberi perangko (?).

"Hah? Untuk siapa?" Tanya Ranmaru pada Motochika.

"Yah… Kau baca sajalah sendiri untuk siapa!" Jawab Motochika dengan santai. "Sudah dulu ya! Tugasku di sini sudah selesai! _Jaa ne_~!" Sesudah berkata begitu, Motochika segera pergi dengan menaiki jangkar kesayangannya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Kakek dan Nenek Moyangku Seorang Bajak Laut' (?) dengan riang gembira lalala~.

"Surat ya…" gumam Ranmaru setelah menutup pintu.

"Surat dari siapa, Ranmaru-kun?" Tanya Mitsuhide yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Hah… Entahlah dari siapa, Mitsuhide. Tapi di sini tertulis untuk Nouhime-sama. Yuk kita kasih surat ini pada Nouhime-sama!" Jawab Ranmaru sambil mengajak Mitsuhide memberikan sebuah surat (yang agak) misterius bagi mereka berdua untuk Nouhime. Mitsuhide hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Nouhime-sama~ Ada surat untuk anda~" seru Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide begitu melihat Nouhime.

"Hah? Untukku? Dari siapa?" Tanya Nouhime dengan bingung.

"Entahlah, Nouhime-sama. Anda baca saja sendiri, Nouhime-sama." Jawab Mitsuhide. Nouhime mengangguk mengerti, lalu dibacanya surat 'misterius' itu. Dan betapa anehnya reaksi Nouhime saat membaca surat itu, wajahnya memerah! Ya! Wajahnya memerah karena malu!

"Eh, _doushite_, Nouhime-sama?" tanya Ranmaru bingung dan khawatir.

"E-eh?! T-tidak a-apa-apa k-kok…" jawab Nouhime dengan gugup. Hum… Mencurigakan…

"Yakin?" Tanya Mitsuhide memastikan. Nouhime tidak mengangguk, tapi juga tidak menggeleng.

"Mencurigakan…" gumam Ranmaru dan Mitsuhide dengan amat-teramat pelan. Dan sedetik berikutnya setelah mereka bergumam seperti itu, sebuah angin yang agak kencang berhembus dan menerbangkan surat 'misterius' yang sedang dipegang Nouhime. Segera saja Mitsuhide mengambil surat 'misterius' tersebut sebelum terbang jauh ke luar angkasa (?).

Dan sama seperti Nouhime, wajah Mitsuhide memerah begitu melihat surat tersebut. Kontan saja Ranmaru penasaran dan memberi tatapan _'apa-isi-surat-tersebut?'_ pada Mitsuhide. Mendapat tatapan tersebut, Mitsuhide-pun memberikan surat tersebut pada Ranmaru. Setelah menerima surat tersebut dari Mitsuhide dan melihat isi surat tersebut, wajah Ranmaru juga memerah!

"Yo~ Lagi ngapain~?" Nobunaga yang muncul tiba-tiba dan di saat yang salah kebingungan melihat Nouhime, Ranmaru, dan Mitsuhide yang wajahnya memerah. Penglihatan Nobunaga terhenti pada Ranmaru yang wajahnya memerah sambil memegang surat 'misterius'. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Nobunaga segera merebut surat tersebut dari Ranmaru. Begitu melihat surat tersebut, wajah Nobunaga juga memerah!

"I-ini kau, Nouh?" Tanya Nobunaga dengan wajah memerah karena gugup, malu, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Nouhime tidak mengangguk dan tidak juga menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ya, Nouhime hanya diam membisu saja.

Mau tau isi surat 'misterius' tersebut? Ini dia…:

_Untuk Nouhime-san…_

_Yo, apa kabar? Ya… kuharap baik-baik saja lah! Hehehe… Maksudku mengirim surat pada Nouhime-san, ya… Untuk memperlihatkan foto waktu 'itu'! Tau dan ingat, kan~? Nah~ Ini dia foto-fotonya~! Harap suka, ya~! Oiya, waktu itu, aku sempat pergi ke tempat Hideyoshi a.k.a. Toyotomi Hideyoshi untuk menjenguk Hanbei a.k.a. Takenaka Hanbei yang lagi sakit. Tau tidak, waktu itu, kuperlihatkan foto Nouhime-san yang sedang menghibur Itsuki-chan dengan cara 'itu'. Dan… Percaya atau tidak, Hanbei langsung sembuh! Iya, langsung sembuh! Malah dia dapat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal begitu melihat fotonya! Bahkan, Mitsunari yang __**HAMPIR**__ tidak pernah tersenyum, begitu melihat foto ini, langsung tersenyum, bahkan tertawa lepas bahagia! Percaya tidak? Oiya, aku sempat mendengar bahwa Tadakatsu yang sedang rusak parah, begitu melihat foto ini, langsung baik seperti semula dan sehat! Dan juga, aku sempat mendengar juga, begitu Fuuma Kotaro dan Matsunaga Hisahide melihat foto ini, mereka berdua tersenyum dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal! Hei, bayangkan saja! Matsunaga Hisahide yang terkenal akan kelicikannya tertawa bahagia, bukan tertawa licik! Dan juga, bayangkan saja Kotaro, sang Shinobi legendaries itu yang (sepertinya) tidak pernah berbicara tertawa! Trio di Kai juga demikian! Motonari yang kalem, jarang berbicara, de-el-el lainnya begitu melihat foto ini langsung tertawa lepas! Dan juga, aku juga memberikan foto tentang 'itu' pada seluruh orang di Klan Oda. Kudengar, mereka juga tertawa! Yah… intinya, semua warga di negeri yang penuh dengan peperangan ini tertawa lepas bahagia! Bayangkan saja, Nouhime-san!_

_Ya… Sudah dulu, ya! Aku hanya ingin memberi tahukan hal itu saja kok… Oiya, ini beberapa foto tentang 'itu' yang sudah kucetak, kucuci, dan kusebarkan pada seluruh orang! Ini dia~ Jreng jreng jreng~! Berterima kasihlah pada Fuuma Kotaro, Sarutobi Sasuke, dan Kasuga yang sudah berbaik hati membantuku mencetak, mencuci, dan menyebarkan foto ini pada semua orang~! Hehehe… Sudah ya! Jaa!_

_Dari: Maeda Keiji._

"Gggrrr… Maeda Keiji… TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU~! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYEBARKAN FOTO-FOTO MEMALUKAN INI TANPA IZINKU~! GROOOAAAR~ KEIJI~! KUHAJAR KAU BEGITU AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU~!" Yup, tepat! Nouhime sedang mengamuk tingkat tinggi sekarang.

Dan tau apa reaksi trio NoRaM? Ya, mereka tertawa lepas dalam hati! Oalah~ Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih, ceritanya?

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**Fin**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author Note's:**

(1) OMP itu singgkatan dari 'Orang Misterius Pertama', yakni Ranmaru. OMK-2 itu singkatan dari 'Orang Misterius Ke-2' alias Mitsuhide. Dan OMK-3 itu singkatan dari 'Orang Misterius Ke-3' alias Nobunaga. Gitu~

(2) Perkataan OMK-2 a.k.a. Akechi Mitsuhide itu diambil dari perkataan salah satu anggota OSIS di SMP saya waktu lagi MOS. Si Kak OSIS-nya itu bilang gini: "Kenapa harus takut kotor? Takut itu hanya pada Tuhan!". Dan sukses salah satu teman saya memberi kesimpulan, bahwa: 'Ngapain takut sama anggota OSIS? Kan tadi Kak OSIS-nya bilang takut itu hanya pada Tuhan'. Ya... Begitulah... XD

* * *

A/N:

Author: "Yuhu~ Apa kabar, _minna_~? Ini dia sequel dari FanFic saya yang berjudul '**Nouhime** **Hamil ?**' yang pernah saya katakan~ Sekaligus FanFic yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu banget ama **Kagamine Yukimura**~! Jreng jreng jreng~"

Nouhime: "Yah... Begitulah... Oiya, kita lagi mo balas-balas Review dari Fic yang judulnya '**Nouhime Hamil ?**', nih! Yang pertama dari **Hikari No Aoi**-san. Silahkan Author jawab Review-nya~!"

Author: "Oke~! Terima kasih atas Review dari anda, **Hikari No Aoi**-san!" *sujud syukur* "Gak tau SenBasa? Gak papa... Silahkan cari di Mbah Google aja~ OK?" *kena tabok Nouhime*

Ranmaru: "Selanjutnya dari **Unknown Tanpa Nama**-san~ WEKS?! Setuju ama jawaban Mitsuhide...?! Sejujurnya, saya kaget pada Review anda..."

Nobunaga: "Dari **haemoglobinwu**-san~! WUAAAPPPA?! SETUJU AMA RANMARU?! Hiks... Napa gak sama saya aja..." *pundung*

Author: "Dari **Kagamine Yukimura**-chan~! Untuk Chap. 1: itu sudah update~ ; Untuk Chap. 2: Makasih~! ; Untuk Chap. 3: Ya... SELAMAT! ANDA TIDAK JADI PUNYA ADIK! Dan juga, ini sequel yang sudah anda tunggu-tunggu banget~! _Hope you like this FanFic_~!"

Nouhime: "Dari **sarah1x**-san~! Apakah menurut anda, FanFic sewaktu itu kocak? Jika iya, si Author berkata: 'MAKASIH BANGET~! Hiks... Saya terharu dan merasa terhormat sekali telah dapat membuat anda ngakak~! Hiks... Oiya, kak, _Keep Writing_, ya! FanFic anda akan saya tunggu~!'. Ya... Begitulah..."

Mitsuhide: "Dari **Fhaska Ken**-san~! Tuh, Author... Ke-GaJe-annya kurangin! EYD-nya juga perhatiin! OOC-nya kurangin juga! Paham?" *ceramah mode: on* #mencarikesempatandalamkesemp itannih...

Author: "Iya, paham... Oiya **Fhaska Ken**-san, apa di Fic kali ini ke-GaJe-annya sudah berkurang?"

Mitsuhide: Dan Review terakhir dari **Mocca-Marocchi**-san~! Author, balas!"

Author: "Iya, iya... Untuk Chap. 1: TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, KAK~! Dan lagi... KENAPA KAKAK SETUJU AMA JAWABANNYA MITSUHIDE?! WAWAWA~" *panik dengan ke-lebay-an tiada tara*

Mitsuhide: "Itu karena gue orang yang terkenal!" *narsis*

Author: "Jiah~ Narsis dia! Dan untuk jawaban Kak **Mocca-Marocchi** di Chap. 3: SELAMAT! SELAMAT KARENA SOPIR MOBIL ANDA TIDAK NYETIR MENUJU RSJ! Entar malah repot jadinya..." *kena hajar Kak **Mocca-Marocchi*** "Kalau tentang Itsuki suka manggil 'onee-chan' atau 'onii-chan', SAYA GAK TAU~!" *kena hajar rame-rame* "Huuum... begini, Bahasa Jepang-nya 'kakak laki-laki' itu 'onii-chan', dan 'kakak perempuan' itu 'onee-chan'. Nah~ Saya salah nulis~! Jadi, anggap aja waktu itu si Itsuki-nya lagi kena pusing berat gara-gara kena tendangan bola dari Nouhime, jadi dia gak sempat mikir mau manggil 'onee-chan' atau 'onii-chan'. Kalau sebelumnya, anggap aja dia lagi iseng! Makluminlah~ Anak kecil..." *kena hajar Itsuki* "Eh, benarkah adegan Nouhime menghibur Itsuki waktu itu menghibur Anda juga? Wawawa~ Saya benar-benar tersanjung! Oiya, FaFic kakak yang 'itu' udah saya baca _plus_ saya Review, kok! Tenang~"

Keiji: *tiba-tiba nongol* "Jadi, begitulah, semua~! Oiya, Fic ini mohon di-Review, ya! Setiap Review, baik itu berisi candaan, saran, sindiran, **BAHKAN** Flame-pun akan kami terima! Jadi, harap Review, ya! Oiya, maaf kalau di Fic ini banyak kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun itu! Maklumlah~ Yang nulis juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan~"

Nouhime: "Keiji..." *aura membunuh keluar*

Keiji: "E-eh, sudah dulu ya! Waktu gue nongol udah selesai~! _Jaa ne_, _minna_~!" *kabur*

Nouhime: "KEIJI~ TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KAU LOLOS~!" *ngejar Keiji*

All Chara: "Jadi intinya... PLEASE, REVIEW!"


End file.
